


The one where Chloe says "no"

by grochens



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer and Chloe are reconciling, Where Chloe dumps Marcus, also wings revelation, and all is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grochens/pseuds/grochens
Summary: A short story based on the spoilers for 3x21. Marcus proposed to Chloe but things don't go at all like he had planned it.





	The one where Chloe says "no"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> This is my first attempt at writing a fic in about 7 years. English is not my first language but I hope there are no major mistakes. I hope You'll like this little story. Enjoy!

„Chloe Jane Decker will you marry me?” Lieutenant Pierce said a little bit too emotionally for his character, voice shaky. His eyes full of hope, bending on one knee, his arm extended, holding the most beautiful, silver ring with a very modest, but not too cheaply small diamond.

Chloe hasn’t seen such a beauty in a really long time.

Baffled by the unexpected action of her ex-boyfriend with whom she was at odds with, Chloe stared speechless. Her mouth kept hanging slightly open in disbelief. Many thoughts kept racing in her head - just this morning she had broken of the relationship after seeing the true character of Marcus Pierce. The little compassion towards the victims or their families, the coldness towards his co-workers and, most of all, his inability to open up to her, even after he had promised to not hold back anything. She felt like another one of the rocks from his collection, another trophy. Could she accept him? Could they lead a happy life together? Would he learn to be completely honest with her? Moreover that was so soon - they were in a relationship for not longer than 2 months! She’s not the one to jump hastily into things, less alone a marriage!

Little did she know that they were not alone during their private moment. His presence unacknowledged by anyone, the Devil himself gaped at the scene before him. Resignation creeping onto his face. His stubbly jaw gently shaking, tears showing up uninvited in his eyes. Uninvited.., just like he was in the Detective’s house. He didn’t mean to pry on the Detective’s life. He came here to.. “Exactly what did I came here for?” he wondered, taking in not-so-steady breaths. He has been a mess ever since the relationship between Chloe and Cain grew more serious. His hair out of it’s immaculate style, a wrinkle on the always-so-perfect shirt. He even didn’t put much attention into his make-up. He looked plain exhausted. He actually hasn’t seen the Detective for over a week as he decided he was in no shape to appear at the precinct, or anywhere public for that matter. He spent his days drinking, playing the piano and watching TV, and without a single booty call, that was new. What was fueling his state of devastation was that no one even checked up on him while he was “away”. The thought making the Devil more lonely than ever.

On many occasions Lucifer tried to convince her of the true face of Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, of his hidden agenda. Chloe always shrugged it off, or worse she told him to, basically, “go to hell”. Which was exactly the place that he was in. The Devil’s own, lonely hell on Earth. She did not believe what he was telling her, even though not once in his life had he lied to her.

He was willing to accept her relationship with other men if he had to. He respected everyone’s free will and would never force anything on anyone, least her. Truly, he tried to accept that Chloe did not want a relationship with him and he would, eventually, accept another man in her life. However, the thought of Cain using her for his gain made his insides turn. He did not know what Cain’s scheme was exactly, but he knew that his intentions were not in any way pure. Evil even, he chuckled bitterly at the thought.

Lucifer knew that that one day, not so far away into the future, his Detective would get hurt, and he was scared he wouldn’t be there to protect her. To shield her from all of the harm that was inevitable with Cain being in her life – desperate to leave this earthly world.

 The ruler of Hell never really understood Cain’s desperate longing to die. Never understood how being stuck in an endless loop of suffering be better than life on Earth. Lucifer knew Cain did not feel guilt and therefore he, technically, shouldn’t be stuck in a loop driven by the need to redeem himself. But there was a special place in hell for bad people who felt no remorse. Oh yes, Cain was going to hell, if he ever managed to remove the mark and die.

Lucifer blinked the tears away, red eyes stinging as he was trying to stop himself from breaking his character. He had to be strong.

The Lord of Hell looked away, he couldn’t bring himself to watch as Chloe accepted the proposal. Walking a few steps away from the balcony window he was observing the whole scene from, he slouched and decided to go back to LUX. There was nothing for him to do anymore. Chloe now belonged with Pierce, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Just as he was to hop over the fence, he heard a loud slam of the door behind him. He rapidly turned around and tried to make out the situation that was happening in front of Chloe’s house. He could recognise the shape of Cain, flailing his arms he urgently walked towards his motorcycle parked on the driveway. He could see Chloe rushing out of the house after Marcus and asking him to wait as he was putting on the helmet...

...“No” Chloe said, her voice shaking. Pierce blinked, silence falling between them. “Excuse me?” he finally uttered. Chloe ushered towards him to help him stand, trying to make the situation less awkward than it already was. She pulled him gently into the couch and put her hand gently on his thigh. “Pierce... Marcus I can’t marry you”.

Rage was building inside Cain. He clenched his hands into fists to stop the outburst of emotions. Chloe had to marry him, she had to be really invested emotionally with him. What a better way to make him mortal? He suspected that’s what made Lucifer vulnerable – the deep, emotional engagement she and Lucifer had. For whatever reason the Detective, as much as she didn’t want to admit it to anyone, especially herself, she felt sympathy for the Devil since day one, steadily growing over time. “Marcus, you have to understand my need to take things slow..I can’t ... just rush into things like an immature teenager! I have a child whose feelings cannot be raised and crushed..I..Pierce we’ve broken up just today” Pierce blinked, astonished. “You don’t love me, do you?” he pursued. It was Chloe’s time to sigh deeply, not meeting his eyes. “It’s worse, you love somebody else...Lucifer!” he continued, getting worked up and having a desperate need to go and punch Lucifer in his smug face. “No, no, no!I just didn’t have the time to fall. It’s no-“, “spare me the humiliation _Detective_ ”. He stressed the nickname Lucifer used for her. The word falling out of his lips sounded so wrong. Only one person could call her “detective” and it sounded sweetly. No, she was not thinking about Him.. This was only between her and Marcus. She had no future with Lucifer, she kept thinking like a mantra.

Suddenly Cain rose to his feet, and just headed for the door, shutting them loudly After a brief moment of surprise Chloe followed him. She wasn’t even sure why. Just this morning she thought he was not right for her. Her emotions conflicted. But before she could start to explain herself, Marcus shot her one last glance though the screen of his helmet and drove off. Chloe stared into space, breathing heavily. Did she just lose her chance for happiness, or was she lucky enough not to get dragged into a bad dream? She couldn’t decide. She knew she lost something, someone that made her happy the last few months. But could she really live her life knowing how he really was?

Slowly she turned towards the house, suddenly feeling a need for a glass of wine. To think over her decisions in life. She was surprisingly calm for her situation. The definite break-up of her first serious relationship since her divorce.

When she moved she saw _him_ with the corner of her eyes. Lucifer’s looks dishevelled; his hair ruffled, eyes puffy and red, a weeks stubble on his face. The upper buttons of his white shirt open, the material unevenly laying on his body. His jacket loosely hanging on his broad arms. His eyes fixed on her, looks unsure and without understanding of what had just happened. Chloe sighed, this was not the time for a confrontation with her partner whom she hasn’t seen for... too long, she realised. Too angry at him after their last confrontation, too caught up with her personal life and Marcus she completely neglected their relationship.

Right now, however, it was Chloe that needed comfort and peace. She wanted to think of herself first, for once. Yet she has never seen him in such a state. She sighed and started walking towards him, her arms crossed. He suddenly got out of his trance as he noticed her approaching him. Lucifer quickly collected himself and started moving away from her. He shouldn’t be here in the first place. Should he comfort her however? He wanted nothing more than to do that. But he shouldn’t even be here! He felt like he was invading her privacy. Normally he would not have any problems with that, but something’s changed within him.

He increased his pace, searching for his car...wait, he flew to her house! He didn’t have a car around, how could he had been so reckless! He had nowhere to run or hide. “Don’t you walk away from me Lucifer!” he heard her stern voice crack a little while ordering him to cease moving. He slowed down, but did not stop. “Why are you here? You’ve been avoiding me for ages and suddenly you choose the perfect moment to appear back in my life!” She had to chase after him. Emotions getting the best of her now. She will _not_ allow two important men walk out on her tonight.

The tall man, however, was desperate to get away from this place, even though he was so eager to come here earlier that day. Still facing away from her he closed his eyes, took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he tried his best to look smug when he turned towards her. Unfortunately for him, Lucifer failed miserably at his attempts to look unaffected. Her heart quivered when she noticed the state of him.. She half-expected him to be ecstatic after he witnessed Pierce storming out of her house, yet all she could see was... guilt, uncertainty? She softened a little after seeing his innocent, puppy-eyed face.

“I...” he started suddenly at a loss of words. The lack of sleep of the past weeks catching up on him. “I..it doesn’t matter now. How are _you_ feeling Detective?” he asked with real tenderness and care. Not daring to touch her yet, fearing at least one of them would break down at the warmth of the other. Chloe could see that he was holding back, and she was grateful, for now. She sighed, tears finally appearing in her eyes “I don’t know Lucifer. I have probably just ruined my only chance for happiness in this life” she chuckled bitterly, scratching the tip of her nose nervously, trying to hold back her ever growing feelings. “Do you.., shall I keep company Chloe? Or call Daniel, Ella?” he asked encouragingly.

She closed her eyes and then silently nodded for him to follow her inside her house. He obediently followed, not really having any idea how to comfort an emotional human being. He was only discovering those strong emotions himself, and yet he had to comfort the most precious being in his life. He closed the door behind them carefully, and noticed she was already in the kitchen, taking the wine glasses out of the cupboard. He slowly approached her and took the corkscrew out of her hands, gentlemanly offering to open the wine bottle standing in front of them. He watched her secretly, as she was trying to keep her composure entirely professional, calm. However he could see the gentle signs of unease on her features, the fidgeting of her fingers at the hem of her shirt, biting the lip. “It will all come together Detective” he said, gently stopping her fingers from drilling a hole in her sleeves. His large hand covering her smaller ones. “Just go, sit down, try to relax. I’ll fetch everything” he said reassuringly. “Off you pop” he tried to act lighthearted. Even though both of them were anything but.

She listened to him, and dragged her feet, almost unconsciously to the sofa. Lucifer followed soon after with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He looked around and found a blanket laying on the nearby chair. He handed her the glass and reached for the blanket, awkwardly putting it around her. Carefully he sat at the opposite side of the sofa.

Both of them, lost in their thoughts, just stared off into the distance in front of them. Thoughts reeling in both their minds. Could she invite him back into her life? He wondered. The fact that she did not accept Pierce was one thing, but what if that still didn’t change much between the two of them? Yet here he was, on her sofa, drinking her wine. She must be in some kind of a shock. Or a new beginning. The last time they saw each other, he started a tirade how Pierce was a bad man, not suit for her and then exasperated - she threw him out.

“Well, It was my choice, so I’m the one to be blamed for the state of me” Chloe tried to reason. Lucifer looked up at her when she spoke. His lips forming a thin line in act of compassion. “It’s ..for the best Chloe” he said warmly. She nodded off “I know that deep down inside you know he is not who he says he is.. that’s why you did not accept him” he stated. “Like deep down I know you’re the Devil?” she chuckled bitterly “EXACTLY!”. She looked at him disapprovingly. Oh ok, this was sarcasm.

They continued sitting in silence.

“Did you love him?” He questioned after many, long minutes have passed. “No, I don’t think I did. Not truly.. I thought I did but..”, he raised his eyebrows and urged her to continue. “after you went on and on about him.. I started to notice stuff, little things... and I think you were right..I broke it off this morning” she said matter of factly which made Lucifer looked puzzled “and he still came here to propose to you?!” He couldn’t understand the man’s desperation to get Chloe, well.. mortality. Decker just nodded her head in confirmation.

She chuckled, a small spark appearing in her eyes “yea”.

And then it was back to silence again. As comfortable as one can possibly be for two broken people.

And then there was blackness.

Chloe didn’t know who fell asleep first, and who has gotten close to the other first. “So cheesy” Chloe rolled her eyes mentally, whilst still snuggled to Lucifer, laying on top of him “and too soon”. She looked at him, finally getting the sleep he so much needed. Did he really not sleep for a week? she found it so hard to believe. No human could endure it. At least the bags from under his eyes were finally fading away. The redness almost completely gone. He looked heavenly peaceful as he just laid there with his eyes closed, eyelids gently movning. She chuckled thinking how he would’ve accepted her choice of words.

Eventually she tried rolling off of him and his warmth, but she couldn’t, physically.. She felt something heavy all around her. She reached to push his hand away from her lower back and then froze in place. Her blanket is not that soft and warm.., and feathery. For a second she thought a bird has flown in and nested on her back. She tried to lift herself up and see what was that thing. When she stirred some more, Lucifer abruptly woke up, sitting up and nearly shaking her off of him. She only saw a white smudge behind him. Bewildered she looked at him, her eyes scanning his features. The “bird” thing gone.

“What the hell was that?!” She queried nervously.

Lucifer tried as if nothing happened. “What well, I think there was a white bird in here..probably a..uh..goose” He tried to hide the whole wing accident. That only earned him a puzzled look. “You were asleep, you wouldn’t even have the time to see anything, let alone know what type of a bird it might’ve been!” Chloe’s detective instincts and analytical braing turned on. She looked suspicious at him and he avoided her gaze. “Lucifer?” she growled.

“How would I know, I was asleep, like you said!” She raised an eyebrow “Anyway Detective, would you like a cuppa? And a breakfast, yes..a nice breakfast would be useful..” He scrambled off the sofa, trying to move his stiffened muscles. “Don’t avoid the subject Lucifer” Chloe wasn’t even sure why she pushed on continuing the topic. She just instinctively knew that this was important. She had to find out the truth. Did she subconsciously know what she was getting into, what repercussions the next thing he did would have on their lives? Probably. “You have to talk to me, if we are ever going to get..back to whatever partnership we’d had” she pleaded. “I can’t go on, not being sure if I can trust you completely, if I don’t know what man you really are..and I’m sorry but recently I’ve felt like I don’t know you at all”.

He stopped on his way

“But you do know me Chloe.., there are just things that you don- ..FINE” he decided, seeing her stern expression and knowing there is no use arguing with her. He kept the divinity from Chloe for long enough. He had already shown his true self to two people in his life and didn’t lose them. Chloe deserved to know. She was the most important being in his life. Contrary to Maze’s belief that he valued nobody more than he did himself.

“Just don’t..” He sighed “It’s still me, okay?” He pointed at his chest while looking at her. His expression saying more than a thousand words. Chloe was startled by the fear, sincerity, hope and determination in his eyes. All feelings mixed up in just one gaze.

She swallowed and blinked. Then she saw him roll his arms and was suddenly blessed with a gush of wind, light and the most beautiful sight in the world. There in front of her stood Lucifer. His back graced with the captivating sight of his wings, white as the sunlight, gently luminescent. The Lightbringer... Her life changing forever in this very moment.

She just stared in awe “No, no, no.. not possible, but Lucifer..That means...You” She stammered “You ..” she stumbled “have been telling you the truth all the time Detective” he finished the sentence for her as she searched for words.

He heart beating fast. Had someone told her yesterday morning she would break up with the man that made her happy, then had him propose to her, _her_ reject him and then her closest friend to reveal himself as the real Devil, no denying it this time - she would’ve sent him straight to the loony-bin.

“So you were telling the truth, and this whole time I mocked you” she whispered silently. “You really never do lie, do you?”. He just shook his head. “Don’t blame yourself Detective, people never believe me, unless I show them.. Like the Doubting Thomas, he winked. “Oh a piece of work he was, but let me tell you about John, that little thing was such an annoyi-“ he abruptly ceased talking, looking at still awestruck Detective.

She just stood there, in awe, words reaching her, but she found it impossible to absorb all the information. Lucifer soon decided it was enough and retracted his feathery appendixes. That seemed to work on Chloe as she zapped out of her thoughts.

“a cuppa offer still stands, unless... you want me to leave?” he offered shyly.

After composing herself, and reminding herself that was still the very same Lucifer she’s known for almost three years. The one who had saved her life on so many occasions, shielded her from danger, and always had her best interested at heart she decided

“Cup of tea it is”

And so he made her one...

 

THE END

 


End file.
